Pretend Time
Pretend Time is the 11th episode of Tigger's Clues from Season 1. Contents Characters Present § Tigger § Candace (North America) § Arial (United Kingdom) § Sailor Moon (Goanimate/Vyond) § Tickety Tock § Phineas § Ferb § Goofy § Thomas § Rhinos § Turtle § Cinderella § Tinkerbell § Lilo & Annie § Doctor § Vet § Alligator § Yak § Goat § Camal Summary Sometimes, by pretending, you can do anything that you wanna do. Candace has an interest in flight and pretends to be a bird & later a plane. They help out 2 actual Rhinos who are pretending to see things in clouds. They also play house with Cinderella & Tinkerbell and later skidoo into a picture of a Construction Site and help some rare animals to find their friends (an alligator, a yak, and a goat) Recap TBA Quotes § Candace: Do You Wanna Pretend to Be a Bird? § Tigger says No I don’t want to pretend to be a bird § Candace: No You Don't Wanna Pretend to Be a Bird? § Tigger say I want to pretend to be something else § Candace: Well What Do You Want to Pretend to Be? § Candace: Oh. We're Going To Play Tigger's Clues. I Love Tigger's Clues. § Candace: (singing) We are gonna play Tigger's Clues, cause it's really fun, yeah! § Candace: Tigger's Clues will help us figure out what Tigger wants to pretend to be. (laughs) Trivia § This is the first episode Daisy Duck was the assistant editor. § This is the second episode to use the usual No It's a clue line from Adventures in Art. § Tigger's wagon (which first appeared in that episode) was used by Cinderella and Tinkerbell when they were pretending. It also held several items that they used to pretend with and was 1 of 3 options of what item can work as a house. § This is the first episode where Candace's voice becomes low-pitched. The voice is heard in every episode in some scenes since then. § This episode is the only time Candace and Tigger skidoo into a picture of a Construction Site. § Starting with this episode. Goofy and Thomas appear during the theme song. § Tickety was the only character that had nothing to pretend in this episode because all she said was "Tigger's Clues, I'm so excited" and was not yet a fully developed character. § When Candace tries to figure out after finding two clues, She uses his hair from Late Season 1. § for Disney a Junior Thinking time he uses his hair from Late Season 2. § When Candace and Tigger look for the orange grizzly 4 leg male bear with blue nose and blue eyes, the theme's for Vanessa tune for "We Are Looking For Tigger's Clues" is heard. § This is the first time Tigger shakes his head no without covering his eyes when Candace gets the incorrect answer to Tigger's clues. § When Candace says "Hey! Tigger!", her voice sounds like it is from Season 3. When he says "I'm pretending to be an airplane!", this also happens. § This is the second episode where two clues are found outside with only one clue found inside. § This is the first time where both of the first two clues are found outside. § By this episode, the lighting was starting to improve along with the animation.